Surprise!
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Guess who's home from Iraq peacekeeping operations? Its Scott who's coming home to surprise Alan, Gordon and Virgil at school! Based off a video on YouTube.


**Title:** Surprise!

 **Summary:** This is also based off a video on YouTube but this time its Scott who's coming home and surprising Virgil, Gordon and Alan at school. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds.

 **A/N:** I have expanded the age gaps slightly. So it's 2 years between Scott and John, 6 years John-Virgil, 5 years Virgil-Gordy and 4 years Gordy-Alan. Also Grandma's cooking is in line with OTS, it's actually really good!

 **2** **nd** **A/A:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

23-year-old Scott Tracy had only told three people he was coming home. His dad, his brother, 21-year-old John, and his grandmother. All were delighted that he was coming home and John had asked if he could tell the others. Scott told him not to. He planned to surprise his other three brothers. Virgil, Gordon and Alan had all wished for Scott to come home. They knew he was due to come home they just didn't know when exactly. Jeff had the job of telling them it wouldn't be until March.

"He'll miss Christmas?" Gaped 15-year-old Virgil.

"My birthday?" Gasped 10-year-old Gordon.

"He has to come home for Christmas and Gordy's birthday!" Sobbed 6-year-old Alan.

"I'm sorry boys, but Scott can only come home when he's allowed to. It's not like School when you can get sick and come home. Scott can only come home when allowed. I'm sorry boys. I'm sure Scott will make up for it." Jeff said, he was under tremendous pressure to keep the secret from his three youngest. Particularly with Virgil and Gordon being so upset about Christmas and Gordon's birthday. Scott was due back in December. And he was staying until May 14th. So he'd get to celebrate Jeff's, Gordon's, Alan's and his own birthday. However Scott had come home early. Before the boys went on Christmas holidays. So it would be a huge surprise for them.

* * *

Scott stretched as he got off the plane. The flight had been long and he hadn't liked to be sitting for so long. He'd been in Iraq helping with the peace-keeping operations. Now he was back on American soil and he liked it he took in a deep breath of Manhattan air and sighed. He still had a five hour flight home to the Island their father had bought. But first it was to his brother's school. Collegiate School for Boys. It was one of the most proficient schools in Manhattan. All the Tracy boys had gone there. Scott was thankful to be out but he knew for now his 15, 10 and 6 year old brothers liked it well enough. He'd told his father that he wanted to surprise them at school. Jeff had agreed and he, Ruth and John were meeting Scott there.

"Hey Flyboy! Good to see you!" John said giving Scott a hug.

"Hey, Space-Ace. Good to see you too. NASA treating you alright?" Scott said.

"Well enough." John agreed.

"So Scott, who's first?" Jeff asked, giving his son a hug.

"Alan. He'll be shattered if I saw Virge and Gordo first." Scott said.

"Yeah but Virgil will get over it." Ruth agreed also hugging her grandson.

"Alan it is. Come on." Scott followed after his father. Jeff stopped outside the door. He knocked on the door and waited until it opened, when the teacher recognized Jeff he called Alan's name.

"Alan? Your father is here." Alan looked at and got up out of his seat.

"Daddy?" Alan made his way towards his father slowly.

"Alan – I've brought something for you." Jeff said as his son got to him.

"What?" Alan asked, Jeff steered his son out of the classroom, the rest of the class behind him, when Alan's eyes landed on the uniformed man in front of him, he squealed.

"Scotty!" He squealed and let Scott scoop him up into his arms.

"Hey Squirt." Scott laughed holding Alan tightly.

"I missed you!" Alan said.

"I missed you too Buddy." Scott laughed.

"Alan?" He turned to his teacher, "Who's this?"

"This is my big brother, Scott! He's a hero!" Alan said throwing his arms up in the air narrowly missing Scott's face.

"Uh, I've been helping out in Iraq. I haven't been home in months and it was likely that I'd miss Christmas and one of my brother's birthdays if I hadn't come home." Scott explained. The teacher smiled and prompted the class.

"Hello Scott." The class chorused. He replied in kind to them and said that he'd better get going to see his other brothers but Alan could come with them. Jeff grabbed his son's bag and they went on to Gordon's classroom.

* * *

"Mr Tracy? How can I help you?" Gordon's teacher said.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have something for Gordon." The redhead raised his head and frowned, he hadn't asked for anything.

"Dad?" He was confused at first but decided that since he hadn't done anything it couldn't have been punishment. Maybe he'd forgotten something but he didn't think he had, it was his second last period of the day.

"Come on Gordon." Jeff said, "Bring your things too." The ten-year-old got up taking his books with him and followed his father. As Gordon put his things in his school bag, Alan came barrelling round the corner of the corridor and as Gordon turned to playfully scold his brother, another voice that was painfully familiar beat him to it.

"Alan Shepard you do not run in the corridors." Gordon's eyes met those of his oldest and – though he'd never admit it – favourite brother.

"Scott!" Gordon forgot that he was now a big boy and jumped onto his brother. Scott gripped Gordon in a hug as Gordon slung to him like a monkey. Arms around his neck and legs locked around his mid-section.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jelly Bean. What's shaking?" Gordon laughed at his brother's use of Gordon's old nickname from when he was Alan's age. Gordon was just so overjoyed to see Scott that he forgot that the classroom door was still open and his entire class had filed out into the corridor to see what it was that Jeff Tracy had for his son.

"Gordon?" He dropped his legs and turned to his classmates.

"This is Scott, my oldest brother. He's just come home from Iraq. He was helping with…what was it again?" Gordon said, looking up at his brother.

"Peacekeeping operations. I wasn't fighting but I did always have the risk of being hurt. I was lucky." Scott said. The class – without prompting – chorused hellos. Scott replied again in kind and then said they had to get going to spring the news on Virgil.

* * *

"Virgil's in gym I think." Gordon said.

"I thought he was in music!" Alan said. Jeff rolled his eyes and looked to Scott who was holding a copy of his brother's schedule.

"It says he's in Science." Scott said, "Biology." Jeff nodded and led them to the science block. They knew Virgil loved biology, he always had a talent for it, like his piano and painting. Virgil wanted to go to Medical school and learn how to help people. Scott was proud of his brother knowing what he wanted to do at 15. Scott had no idea except that he loved planes and said he might join the air force. The Tracy's made it to the Science block and John volunteered to get Virgil out of class. Jeff agreed. John knocked on the classroom door and this time the teacher poked hr head out and smiled when she saw Scott in his uniform.

"I'll fetch him." She said, she disappeared back inside the classroom, "Virgil Tracy?" The teen must have looked up, "your brother wishes to speak with you." Without disclosing which brother, Virgil was confused what could Gordon or Alan want now? He packed up his things and asked a friend to keep notes for him. He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and made his way out of the classroom.

"Hey Virgil. What happening?" Virgil's head shot up at the voice, he dropped his bag, probably breaking one of his favourite paintbrushes but he threw his arms around Scott's neck and let the feeling of home wash over him. Virgil had been left as the oldest for months and he'd hated it. He was the one that Gordon and Alan went to when they were ill or feeling homesick and now they had someone home to call if it happened. Of course boarding here in New York at Collegiate School for Boys wasn't ideal but it had its benefits. Their father's main office for Tracy Enterprises was here so he would be close by on occasion.

"I missed you Scooter." He whispered into Scott's neck.

"I missed you too Virgil." Scott replied, he smiled as a class of 15-year-olds peered out of the doorway of the classroom.

"Do you want to tell your class who I am? Or should I let Gordon or Alan do it?" He asked. Virgil laughed and wiped his eyes before turning to his class.

"Uh, this is Scott. My oldest brother. He's just come home from Iraq where he's been helping with peacekeeping operations." Virgil said, a broken chorus of hellos came Scott's way and he smiled and replied in kind to them. A few of the girls blushed and giggled. Causing John, Scott and Virgil to all share a look. Most girls would giggle if Scott or John even looked there way and Virgil was well on his way to having admirers too.

"What do you say we all go and get some Burger King for lunch?" Jeff said, the boys all agreed. A meal for the whole family. Just the way it should be. Although no doubt Grandma would cook for the, when they got back to the Island.

* * *

 _Not at all happy with the ending, but hey it's finished and its ended happy! Review please!_


End file.
